One Lover's Love
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Hermione is in a dangerous relationship she can't get out of. Harry, in a negative relationship himself, goes past boundaries with his own girlfriend to help her. Or at least, try, before it's too late.
1. The Yule Tide Ball

One Lover's Love  
Summary- Harry and Hermione are both involved in a relationship, not with each other. Neither are harry unless their around the other  
Authores Note- This takes place, let's say, during their sixth year. Cedric is mentioned, so obviously, he didn't die. Just a test chapter, to see if it works out.  
Chapter One- The Yule Tide Ball  
The Great Hall glistened with gold and silver. Streamers and lights hung from every inch of the star lit cieling. It was beautiful. There was a Yule Tide Ball every year now, but each one seemed to be more breath taking as the last, with new surprises each year.   
Hermione sat alone on a bench against the wall. It had been set there, away from the dance floor, obviously for those who werent dancing. While she was one of those people, she didn't have to be. Hermione had a date, she had a boyfriend, and while she was the only one sitting there, she'd be back.  
" Hey beautiful" she looked up at the comment, it was Harry. She couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked that night. His emerald eyes and adorable smile only added it it.  
" Hey handsome" she smiled, " where's Cho?".  
" Oh" he glanced behind him, " dancing with Cedric" she smiled, " where's Seamus?".  
" Dancing with Ginny".  
He laughed, " mind if I join you?".  
" Not at all".  
Not that he was sitting to close or anything, but every time as much as a jacket sleeved brushed across her bare arm, Hermione felt chills run up her spine. She thought it was just something in her head, until he offered her his jacket.  
" Thank you" she said as he placed it around her shoulders.  
" You're welcome".  
Hermione sighed, " so, next week is you and Cho's anniversary" though she overheard him telling Ron earlier that day, she had really been keeping track since day one.  
" Yep, Wednesday".  
She grinned, " that's really sweet"  
" What about you and Seamus?".  
She shrugged, " about two months, nothing like three years".  
" You'll get there".  
'' Yeah right" she muttered.  
Harry glanced at her, " what?".  
There she was, ready, ready to express every dark feeling, every scared thought she had about Seamus. Everything, that he had done to her. To the one person that she could trust with all her heart, she glared at him, his eyes growing darker with the look on her face that she could feel. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, when who should appear but the devil himself. To Hermione, that's who Seamus really was.  
" Ready to go back?" Seamus asked, though it really sounded more like a demand rather than an offer.  
She nodded and slipped the jacket back to Harry, " thanks again". He watched her walk back to the dance floor in Seamus's grip, like a slave being hauled away. It's how Hermione looked, scared like she was about to be murdered.   
Harry was about to go after her, just for the sake of making sures she was alright, but Cho found him first. " Come on!" she sounded giddy, smiling as she dragged him back to the dance floor. It was a slower song, compared to what sounded like swing music that was playing earlier. He had the advantage of leading their dance steps, and used it to turn around every chance he had, so he could see her. Expecting to see Hermione in the arms of Seamus, she was running for the large doors at the end of the hall, leaving her red beaten boyfriend alone.  
Without thinking, he broke free of Cho, and went after her. 


	2. Don't Turn Your Back

One Lover's Love  
Authores Note- I already mentioned that Cedric didnt die!!!  
Chapter Two- Don't Turn Your Back  
Running into the corridor, Harry didn't know which way she went, but heard rapid footsteps coming from the distant, but fading away. He went bolting in that direction, passing the dim lanterns hoping they would help him see her. Harry ran past Myrtle's bathroom, but then stopped and went back. Muffled cries were coming from inside and for once, it wasn't Moaning Myrtle.  
The door creaked as he pushed it open. Harry knew that bathroom all too well. It was dark except for the moonlight coming from the window in the U-bend.  
" Hermione?" he could hear her crying, but wasn't sure which stall she was in.  
" Go away" she whispered harshly.  
The fourth stall, Harry approched it, " Hermione, it's only me".  
" Harry?" she breathed.  
He placed his hand on the wooden door, " yeah" he said soothingly.  
The lock unlatched and the door slid open. With what little light there was, he could see her sitting there, all curled up and crying. " Did he make you come?".  
" No" Harry sat in front of her, " are you alright? What happened?".  
Hermione ran a hand under her eye, then wiped it on her blue satin dress. " We had a fight, what else is new".  
" I'm sorry".  
She shook her head, " just get out of here before- he finds us" she acted very alert.  
He held her wrist, " it's okay'' suddenly, her name echoed throughout the corridor, Seamus. " He's probably coming to apologize and-".  
" No" Hermione slid against the floor, edging away from the door, " no, he can't find us. He's mad" she rambled on, " he's mad, because I left, I made him look a fool by running away".  
" Hermione-" he stopped when the foor leading into the bathroom once again opened.  
Hermione clung tightly onto Harry as Seamus's calling voice surrounded them. He obviously knew she didn't want to be found, he didn't know why exactly. Wrapping his arms around her, hoping to try and calm her coarse breathing. As Seamus approched the stall they were in, Hermione buried her head in the nape of Harry's neck, clutching his back even tighter. He could easily feel her pounding heart.  
Their breathing, their hearbeats, and time stopped that very second. Seamus stood outside their stall for an eternity, when really it was only a few seconds before he took a guess that she wasn't there and left. The two hideouts remianed completly still until they were sure he was gone.  
Hermione sighed with extreme relief and loosened her grip, " thank you".  
" Hermione, you're really scaring me, what's going on?".  
She glanced at Harry but then looked away, " I-I just don't want to deal with him right now".  
" Would it had been so bad if he found you?".  
Hermione weakly nodded, " yes".  
Harry then had a sudden suspicion about one of his roommates, " Herm, he wouldn't, hurt you, would he?".  
She stood and pulled the stall door open, " I'm going back to the tower, thanks Harry".  
He wasn't ready to let her get away that easily, " Hermione, please, just tell me what's going on. I promise, you can trust me".  
Hermione shrugged, " Seamus doesn't like it when I do this to him. I have a headache and I don't feel like fighting with him".  
Harry made her think that he believed that she said, but he didn't even in the slighest bit. The only thing Hermione Granger was bad at, was telling a lie. If something was going on, and Hermione wouldn't tell, maybe Seamus would.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ball was still in progress, the common room was bound to be empty. All except for Seamus, who was sitting by the fire, but jumped when Harry walked in.  
" Harry! Have you seen Hermione?".  
He knew damn well she was walking behind him with the indivisiblity cloak, " no" he waited until he faintly heard a door closing upstairs, " why?".  
" She's my girlfriend, do I need a reason?" Seamus asked coldly.  
Harry shrugged, " guess not", speaking of girlfriends. As he turned towards the portrait hole, " hey Seamus, be nice to her- I mean it".  
Unfortunatly, he had been too far away at the time to run back at Hermione's screams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Harry had breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, therefore did not notice Hermione wasn't there. Cho, who was pleased about his sudden departure the night before, made sure he didn't move even an inch away from her. There was something tapping on his back, he turned around.  
It was Ginny Weasley, who was now in her fifth year and hadn't changed a bit. Shy and silent, if it wasn't for her flaming red hair, people may not notice she was there sometimes.  
" Hey Ginny" he smiled. Over the years, Harry ignored Ron's constant reminders that she had a crush on him, but always made attempts to brighten her up.  
There didn't seem for any possiblites now. Ginny motioned for him to come closer, he leaned back. Cho only saw the whisper, the drained look on his face, but didn't hear a word. He sat up again and glared at Cho.  
" Ginny's having trouble getting into the common room, I'll be right back".  
That was a lie and she knew it. Why would he look so- dull and leave just to give a simple password? Ginny wasn't like Neville and a bad memory. Still, she tried to forget it after they ran from the Great Hall.  
Harry ran ahead of Ginny the distance to the common room, screamed ' pine sap' and ran inside. He stopped dead in his tracks, nearly falling over from the speed he was running. Alone, hidden in the shadows, Hermione sat curled up, her face buried in her knees. Harry inched closer, without breathing, without blinking.   
He crouched next to her, " Hermione?" he said softly.  
The sight of her face when she looked up, could have made Harry's heart stop beating. 


End file.
